This invention concerns a golf club head, particularly having a buffer block therein for absorbing vibration of a ball hit so as to augment stability of the golf club in hitting a golf ball.
A conventional golf club head shown in FIG. 6 is a very common one, formed by molding process and having a head body 10 with a different thickness according to the head number and a striking face 101 formed on a front side of the head body 10.
The conventional golf club head has a very large hardness so that the club head produces vibration at the moment when the club head hits a golf ball, affecting stability of the club. Then if a user should hold the golf club in an incorrect posture, he/she might suffer from sport harm or injury.